


The man on the train

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meant To Be, Meeting for the first time, im very bad at tags as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: It’s the year 2005. Ermal is on his way on a train to Milan, hoping to get a job as a guitarist in the band Ameba4. The ride didn’t go without trouble, but because of that he met a Roman man which quickly led to the two man bonding over their interests in music.





	1. Chapter 1

_12 th of May 2005_

It’s early in the morning, though the sun shines brightly through the windows of the train. Blinded by the beams of sunshine he grabs a book out of his bag. He didn’t even know what it was about, he found the book somewhere on the streets of Bari. So he picked it up, knowing that a long journey is ahead of him. The book looks quite new, it’s in a good shape. He observes the front cover. It’s blue and yellow with its title printed in big white graceful letters in the middle: _Meant to be._ He turned the book around, reading the back cover to know what the story is about.

To sum it up, it’s about two people meeting each other on a bus. They started talking, feeling a click. Though they had to part at the end of the journey. After that one meeting they never met again. Then ten years later they meet again through working at the same company, and fall in love. They are, as the title says, meant to be.

To be honest, to Ermal it sounds like a soppy, cliché romantic story. Not the kind of thing he usually reads. But he decided to give it a shot. It’s not like he has anything else to do anyway. Soon he read one page after the other, really diving into it. Before he knew it the first chapter was already read. It’s actually quite an interesting story, he didn’t expect that.

Three hours had passed of Ermal devouring this book. Not having looked up once, too taken away by this story. But now he arrived at the last page, the last sentence and now the last word. How did he read an entire book so fast? He closes he book and puts it on the table in front of him. The sun was still shining brightly through the windows, onto some people in the train. He glanced up at the man in front of him, at the opposite side of him, the table inbetween them. He was tapping his fingers on the edge of it, resting his head on the back of the seat with his eyes closed. He probably was also blinded by the sun, well, or he’s just tired.

Though the man doesn’t look tired at first glance. Ermal leans a bit forward, trying to take a closer look at the man. His skin is tanned like most Italians. His hair dark and long, almost to his shoulders. Again he leaned in a bit more, wanting to observe this peculiar man. He has long eyelashes, a few freckles and button nose. His eyes fell down to the hands of the man and then to one of his wrists. What was that? A bracelet? It wasn’t very visible, the mans jacket almost covered it. Without noticing it himself, Ermal leaned in a bit closer again. Only to shove his book forwards with his arms and accidentally knocking over a steaming cup of coffee over the man.

A loud gasp was heard by him and he looked over at Ermal with wide eyes. ‘’Oh my god, I’m so sorry! It was an accident, god I’m so sorry.’’ **‘’It’s- it’s alright…’’** The man tried to wipe it away with his hands, although that didn’t work at all. **‘’Do you maybe have something to clean me up a bit?’’** ‘’Uhh yeah, I think so.’’ Ermal quickly searched through his bag to find a packet of handkerchiefs and gave it to the man. **‘’Thanks.’’**

The man was almost scrubbing his shirt and trousers, trying to get it to dry. But still, a coffee stain was left and couldn’t be removed so easily. God, Ermal felt really guilty. ‘’Again, I’m so sorry. Can I do anything for you? Pay for some new clothes?’’ What has he gotten himself into? He doesn’t even he enough money for that.

 **‘’No it’s alright, really. It was an accident, accidents happen.’’** ‘’Okay.’’ Ermal quietly nodded and looked down in shame. It has gotten a bit awkward between the two man. Both not knowing what to say or how to act. Ermal’s book still laid on the table. He wanted to grab it and put it back in his bag, but when he reached out he felt a warm hand on his. The stranger blushed and quickly pulled his hand back. **‘’Sorry, I just wanted to have a look at your book if you don’t mind.’’** Ermal smiled at him. ‘’Sure, go ahead.’’ The man flicked through the pages and knitted his brows. **‘’Isn’t this a bit…’’** ‘’A bit?’’ **‘’For woman? You know the romantic cliché, maybe a bit sappy?** ’’ ‘’I thought that too when I read the back cover, but it’s not that bad actually.’’ **‘’So why did you buy it in the first place then?’’** ‘’I didn’t, this morning I found it somewhere in the street on my way to the station.’’ **‘’Aha.’’** The man looked at the book again, reading the title out loud. **‘’Meant to be. Are you sure it’s a good book?’’** They laughed out loud. ‘’Well, it depends if you believe in what the book says.’’ **‘’So what says the book?’’** ‘’That some people are destined for each other, like in this story. Two people meet each other once on a bus. And ten years later they met again and fell in love…only to find out they already met on that bus. They were meant to be since that first moment.’’ The stranger didn’t look too convinced.

 **‘’So you believe in destiny? That you are meant to be with someone?’’** Ermal thought for a bit. ‘’I think so, yes. Do you?’’ The man looked up from the book, looking into Ermal’s eyes. **‘’Yes, I do believe in that.’’** Ermal nodded and then it went silent again. He played a bit his fingers, looked out the window and occasionally thinking about what to say or how to begin their conversation again. Then he spotted the ac/dc shirt the man has on. Good, maybe we can talk about music.

Ermal asked about the shirt and soon the man’s face lit up. They talked about bands they like, their music taste and found out they have a lot in common. It was nice to talk about your interests and being understood. It felt like they knew each other for years. They talked all the way until the train reached Rome’s station. The man has to get off here, he said. But just as he was about to stand up, and Ermal said goodbye, there was an announcement being made.

_‘’Ladies and gentleman, we’re sorry to say that we won’t continue this trip for the next three hours. There is a malfunction going on all the way up to Milan. We are very sorry for the inconvenience.’’_

Ermal cursed under his breath. What is he gonna do now? **‘’You need to be in Milan, don’t you?’’** ‘’Unfortunately yes.’’ **‘’So what are you gonna do? You’re stuck in Rome.’’** ‘’I don’t know.’’ He shrugged with concern.

 **‘’Come, I’ll give you a tour if you would like. If you’re gonna be stuck in Rome for several hours, you may as well look at its beauty.’’** Ermal had to think about this. Normally he doesn’t go with strangers, but he felt like the man and him had some kind of click, so he agreed to the offer.

Not shortly after both man walked through the streets of Rome. The man told him all sorts of things about the buildings and its architecture. It was quite fascinating. Ermal spotted a coffeeshop a decided to give this man something back. They sat down at a small table and Ermal paid for the man’s coffee. **‘’Thank you, that’s very kind. Uh- what’s your name actually?’’** They talked for hours, but didn’t even know each other’s name. ‘’I’m Ermal.’’ **‘’I’m Fabrizio.’’** The two man shook hands and smiled.

They talked some more, first mostly about music and then about their trip. **‘’So why were you heading to Milan?’’** ‘’I have an audition to be a guitarist in a band.’’ **‘’Oh cool!** **I hope you’ll get the job.’’** ‘’And why were you on the train from Bari when you live in Rome?’’ ‘ **’I was visiting a friend and trying to get some inspiration.’’** ‘’For what? **’’ ‘’I write songs and make music, I hope to be an artist someday. That would be awesome.’’** ‘’Wow I write songs too! Maybe we should make a song some time.’’ He joked, making Fabrizio laugh as well. **‘’Haha yes we should.’’**

They drank their coffee’s when suddenly Ermal realised what time it is. ‘’Ohno my train is going in 15 minutes.’’ **‘’Let me just go to the toilet quickly and then we’ll go.’’** Fabrizio ran off to the toilets, leaving Ermal alone for a bit. He got his bag to find his train ticket but then he saw the book. He got a pen and wrote something on the inside of the front cover.

_ 12th of May 2005 _

_Thanks for the talk and the tour Fabrizio, sorry again for the coffee accident. I wish you all the best for the future :)_

He quickly puts the book in Fabrizio’s bag, just before he got back again. They hurriedly put their coats on and ran towards the station. Luckily they just made it in time and were now standing next to the train track.

‘’It was nice meeting you Fabrizio. Good luck with your career, I’m sure it will work out some day.’’ **‘’It was nice meeting you too Ermal, I hope it will go well in Milan.’’** Ermal puts out his hand as an offer to shake it, but Fabrizio pulled him in a hug. Ermal was surprised at first, but accept the hug quickly. They smiled one last time and then Ermal walked towards the open doors of the train.

 **‘’Ermal?’’** Fabrizio shouted and Ermal turned around. **‘’Will we meet again one day?’’** ‘’I’m sure we will.’’ Ermal waved and then the doors closed behind him. Making the two men part again for god knows how long.


	2. Meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 13 years later, the night the Eurovision final. The night was amazing and Ermal and Fabrizio want to spend it just the two of them. Though, when actions are getting further, they come to a revelation they both would have never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I hope you will like this as well :)

_12th of May 2018_

 

5th place, 5th place in Eurovision! Ermal was very proud of Fabrizio and himself. Proud of how far they’ve come and of spreading their message to the world. But he’s also very happy. Happy because Fabrizio called him that one night to ask if he wanted to make a song, because they participated in Sanremo, because of how Fabrizio made him happy again. Firstly they were only colleagues which quickly moved on to friendship, getting a closer bond as all the events went by. They understood each other’s pain, struggles and fear. Trust grew out of that which only made them even closer. And then feelings came into it, feelings of confusion, disbelief, denial. Though those were overpowered by the butterflies, tingles, warmth and the feeling of a heart skipping a beat every time when you see or hear that person. Now, after all those months, Ermal came to terms with it and accepted it. And to his surprise, Fabrizio felt the same.

 

It happened on the night after the Assago concert, in Ermal’s dressing room. Fabrizio came in and congratulated him on the great concert. They laughed, hugged and then it just…happened. They kissed right there and then. They agreed on taking it slow and to keep it to themselves just until they were ready.

 

That Assago night was not so long ago. Since then they only met a few times, kissed a few times. But now with Eurovision they spend the whole week together, which they were both really chuffed about. Last night was another ‘’milestone’’ as Ermal calls every step in their relationship. Fabrizio spend the night in his hotel room. Not to have sex, just cuddle up and sleep. Ermal has to admit, it was very nice. He seldom has a good night’s sleep, but with Fabrizio there he went out like a light. Somehow it felt so safe, so comfortable and so serene.

 

Now back to this moment, a few hours after the Eurovision final ended. Ermal’s mind got taken away by all these thoughts but came back to reality when he saw Fabrizio talking with Andrea. His smile could light any room, Ermal thought. There is just something about the Roman that keeps Ermal from being unable to keep his eyes off him. The striking beauty of the man doesn’t really help him with that. Without being aware of it himself, he approaches Andrea and Fabrizio. Grinning like a Cheshire cat as both men greet him. ‘’I’m so happy for you guys, you both did a great job. You should be proud of yourselves!’’ Andrea said. Fabrizio blushed and leaned a bit to Ermal's side. He felt Fabrizio’s hand on his and Fabrizio’s pinky finger grabbed his own. They secretly held pinkies, without anyone noticing it.

 

But then suddenly, Fabrizio let go of his grip and excused himself **. ‘’I’m going back to my room, this headache is killing me. See you tomorrow morning.’’** He patted Andrea’s shoulder and Ermal’s back and left. Andrea could see the confusion in Ermal’s face, Fabrizio never leaves without giving him a hug. ‘’Go after him Ermal, I’ll see you tomorrow.’’ Andrea had this grin on his face as if he knew what was going on between them. Does he know?

 

Ermal nodded and made his way to Fabrizio’s room. He can’t help but growing a bit concerned. Thinking that Fabrizio didn’t want to celebrate some more, or even worse, celebrate with him. Yes, it may be selfish of him but Ermal actually wanted to be with Fabrizio all night, just the two of them. Celebrating, drinking, maybe some kissing. That would be really nice.

 

Finally he reached his room and knocked on the door. Fabrizio opened it with a big smile on his face, letting Ermal inside. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me you have a headache? Are you okay?’’ Fabrizio didn’t answer though. He just wrapped his arms around Ermal’s neck, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. ‘’Bizio? Are you okay?’’ **‘’I am now.’’** He felt Fabrizio’s grip tighten a bit more. Ermal too held him tight. Deeply inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. This is nice, really nice.

 

Fabrizio pulled out a bit, putting his hand on Ermal's cheek. **"I'm proud of you."** He gives a light peck on his lips and puts a curl behind his ear. "You don't have a headache do you?" Fabrizio laughed at him, put their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers. **"You know me too well. I kind of hoped you got it as a hint to spend some time alone with me."** He looked Ermal's face and looked down again. **"I'm sorry, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I get it if you want to party with the rest."**   Fabrizio takes a step back and turned to walk back into the room. But Ermal stopped him by quickly placing his fingers through Fabrizio's belt loops and pulled him closer.

 

"I think I'd rather stay here." He whispered into Fabrizio's ear. "With you." And he puts their lips together. Fabrizio gladly accepts the move as his arms found their way around Ermal's neck with one hand in his curls. Their bodies are pressed together and lips are moving faster by the minute.

 

Ermal's hand traces down Fabrizio's side, stopping at the end of his shirt. Then sliding underneath it, bringing his hand up again and caressing the skin on Fabrizio's back. Ermal can feel him shiver under his touch which automatically makes him shiver as well. Something had changed in their kiss, something that hasn't happened before. It seemed like there is more longing, more craving, more lust for the other one. It's now that Ermal realises how turned on he is, and looking at Fabrizio's actions, he is too.

 

They stumble towards the bed, not parting for one second. Ermal gets pushed down into the mattress. Fabrizio lies on top of him, tugging at his shirt. But then he stops and stares at him.

 **"A- are you, are we...I...are you sure? About this, about us doing it? I know we said to take it slow, but I can't deny that I'm really turned on right now."**   Ermal sat up and took Fabrizio's face in his hands. "Let's make love Bizio." He declared.

 

Ermal never had this kind of intimacy with a man, so yes, it’s a bit scary. But he trusts Fabrizio and knows they will figure this out. **‘’Be honest Ermal, are you absolutely sure?’’** ‘’I am, are you?’’ **‘’I am too.’’** ‘’Then…what’s stopping us?’’ Fabrizio showed him the widest grin he’s ever seen and bent down again to kiss Ermal. From there on it became more and more heated, and soon clothes were flying through the room.

 

‘’Do you have condoms?’’ **‘’Yeah in my wallet that’s in my suitcase.’’** ‘’I’ll get them.’’ He quickly got up, not wanting to waste any time. He looked through the suitcases, through the clothes and toiletries. There was no wallet but…hang on what’s this. He knitted his brows as he picked up a book. He knows this one, it’s called meant to be. ‘’Bizio? Can you come here for a second?’’ Fabrizio walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping at his neck. ‘’How did you get this book?’’ **‘’Oh I got that one a long time ago. I got it from someone I met on the train once. He put it in my bag without telling me about it and when I found it I got a call from a record company. Ever since then I always have it with me to important things, it’s kind of a lucky charm I guess.’’**

 

Ermal stayed silent. He just couldn’t produce any words right now. No, this is not possible. Fabrizio and him met at Sanremo 2017, not on a train in 2005. **‘’Ermal?’’** Ermal turned the cover and there it was, his handwriting:

_ 12th of May 2005 _

_Thanks for the talk and the tour Fabrizio, sorry again for the coffee accident. I wish you all the best for the future :)_

 

 **‘’Erm, are you okay?’’** _‘’Meant to be.’’_ **‘’Yeah that’s what the book is called.’’** ‘’I know, because I gave it to you, apparently 13 years ago to this day.’’ **‘’W-what?’’** ‘’This book Bizio. It was me who put it in your bag, me who spilled coffee over you and me who bought you a new coffee. How was I so stupid to not recognize you?! And how didn’t you recognize me?’’ **‘’I- I don’t know what to say, I can’t believe it.’’** They held onto each other, trying to let everything sink in. It’s seems so unreal but it all made sense now.

 **‘’Do you remember what it was about?’’** ‘’Yeah, it’s about these two people who met on a bus and ten years later they met again and fell in love.’’ And then it hit both of them at the same time. The story in the book is them in real life. Only they met on a train and fell in love thirteen years later.

Now they’re lying on the bed, face to face, still letting everything sink in.

‘’You remember what I told you back then? When I joked about making a song together and when you asked if we’ll ever meet again.’’ Fabrizio laughed. **‘’I do, it’s just so weird how this all happened. And for the record, you look nothing like you did back then and I forgot your name, so I think that’s why I didn’t know.’’** ‘’Mm yeah, me too.’’ It fell silent for a bit.

 **‘’Are you still in the mood for sex?’’** ‘’Not really if I’m honest, we’ll do it another time if that’s okay.’’ **‘’Of course it is, I’m not in the mood anymore as well. Shall we just cuddle up and sleep?’’** ‘’That’s a perfect idea.’’ Ermal laid his head on Fabrizio’s chest and snuggled up close. Fabrizio had his arms around him, slowly making circles on his back.

‘’Bizio?’’ **‘’Yes?’’** ‘’Do you believe in destiny? That you are meant to be with someone?’’ **‘’I still do, just like back then. And you?’’** ‘’Me too.’’ **‘’So do you think that we are meant to be?’’** Ermal chuckled. ‘’I think that it’s proven by now, don’t you?’’ Fabrizio hummed in agreement. He kissed the top of his head and puts the light out.

 

**‘’You and me. Meant to be.’’**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
